Tied in a Knot
by xX-BeArHuGs-Xx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIED TOGETHER.Sakura,Sasuke and the rest of the gang are finally together! but now,they have new obstacles to overcome. can they face it together or would they end up being tied in a knot? read to find out! don't forget to send reviews!


TIED IN A KNOT

By me.

A/N: this story is a sequel to Tied Together. I really hope you like it as much as you liked Tied Together. ^^

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ino! Quick! This is an emergency!" Sakura called her best friend, Ino, a great fashion expert, at around 9 in the evening.

"Huh?! Why? What's wrong?" Ino asked in an alarmed tone. She was actually getting ready to bed so she could get her beauty sleep for school's first day.

"I have no idea what to wear tomorrow and you have to come help me choose. Quick!" Sakura said.

"Geez, fine…. I'm on it"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura woke up in a bright and beautiful morning with a smile on her face. _'Yes! School's finally gonna start again! I'm so excited'_ she thought.

She then got up, took a shower and got dressed wearing a green halter top which matched the color of her eyes, a mini skirt and sneakers. She also decided to tie her hair in a knot and lock it with chopsticks.

When she went down for breakfast, she was surprised to see two figures in the dining table chatting like such close friends. She recognized the woman's voice directly.

"Mom?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling unsure.

The woman with pink hair turned around to see her beautiful daughter on the stairway with a question mark on her face.

"Why, hello sweetie. Good morning. Had a wonderful sleep?" her mom smiled at her.

"It was nice." Sakura said and went to join them. She was just a couple steps away from the table when she recognized that the other figure was Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura asked a bit confused. "What brought you here?"

"School." Sasuke said casually, which was no longer emo nor cold. It was just _normal_. "I'm picking you up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"I was eating breakfast when dear, Sasuke just arrived" Sayoko, Sakura's mom said. "I just came from a dreadful flight from China and we both know Sasuke has his ways of charming my stress away (by this line, Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes)

After having breakfast and a short chat, Sakura checked her watch only to see that they had to leave very early for school unless they wish to be swallowed by fan girls/boys.

"Sasuke, I think it's about time." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. They both stood up and gave Sakura's mom a kiss on the cheek (yes, even Sasuke. Since they Sakura and Sasuke have been going out, Sakura's mom insisted that Sasuke treated her like his mom and Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, did the same).

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The car ride was very peaceful. They arrived twenty minutes before the 1st bell. They preferred it this way since if they would decide to come to school when it already is a bit filled with students, they were sure to get swallowed by random fan girls and boys. Trust me, they do not want that.

After getting off, Sasuke quickly dragged Sakura into somewhere she didn't know.

"Sasuke! What the--" Sakura said very shocked.

"Just come with me" Sasuke said calmly.

After minutes of walking up the stairs and turning to different directions, they finally found their destination. It was on the school balcony which had a really awesome view of the clouds.

"Didn't you always like to look at the clouds?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Wow, Sasuke…" was all Sakura could say. She was amazed with the view. "But how did you…"

Sasuke just looked at Sakura and smirked more. "I have my ways, Sakura."

Sasuke leaned over Sakura so that Sakura was leaning on the railings with Sasuke's hand around her hips. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while until Sasuke pulled Sakura into a light sweet kiss.

*FLASH*

"Ne, ne! That's the 50th one so far, teme!" the noisy, idiotic, baka shouted pointing at the both of them wearing a wide ear-to-ear grin.

This obviously irritated the both of them. Sakura threw Naruto a not so small pebble she found nearby and of course, being the dope that he is, he wasn't able to see it coming or dodge. It hit him square on the face.

'_Calm down, Sasuke. Control your temper. Don't forget the cool, awesome, smart, sensible, and sexy guy that you are.'_ Sasuke thought glaring at the dope. After a few seconds, he appeared to have second thoughts. _'Never mind that. Sakura was able to let it out and she's hot.'_

Without warning, Sasuke went for Naruto and the wild goose chase began. Unluckily, Naruto was quite fast for a human with an abnormal brain. They went chasing each other around the school shocking teachers, making girls faint(because when Sasuke passes and these ignorants(A/N: this is not a word. I made it up) inhale his scent or get a close glimpse of him, they tend to overreact to his awesomeness and pass out).

Oh, yeah. It was an awesome goose chase. Naruto looking idiotic with that big grin on his face raising his camera saying "I've got blackmail! I've got blackmail!" over and over again and Sasuke just frustratedly (A/N: this is not a word. I made it up) trying to catch this fast dope who had no idea how embarrassing the situation is.

After some time, they finally reached the first floor of their school but sadly, none of them had the intention to stop. No matter how many students they nearly harmed, Naruto was too stupid to know when to stop and Sasuke was too egoistic to give up. See what their problem is?

Let's look in another side of the story. Tsunade had a wonderful day. True, she didn't win the lottery again, but she did discover a good way how to. Because of this, she was happily walking up the hallways to her office, with a smile on instead of her usual face which spelled 'I AM THE PRINCIPAL. YOU ARE WISE TO FEAR ME'. She was also greeting each student she met along the way with an even wider smile and a good morning giving the students who received this unusual blessing the same thoughts: '_is the world going to end soon?' _or _'What is up with her this time?'_ but most of the guys just thought _'This is PMS. The only thing girls have that make them monstrous. We better run before making it too obvious'._

And one of the guys who thought this was Hyuuga Neji. He was walking along with his girlfriend Tenten holding hands until they saw Tsunade and knew instantly to stop unless they wanted to get "sued" for Public Display of Affection but they were so shocked when she looked at their hands entwined together smiling then looked at them straight in the eyes saying "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Okay, back to the goose chase. As I mentioned they were having a hilarious chase until absentmindedly, Naruto was headed towards Tsunade's direction as he was thinking of a wise move and she was thinking of the same thing. Not on the same topic, however. So, both of them we're too absorbed on their thoughts filled with questions and then BAM! It hit them.

Naruto collided with Tsunade and fell on top of her. They were in that position with Tsunade wearing a shocked expression while Naruto just had a blank one.

After a few seconds that actually felt like an hour, the COMPLETE silence (despite the fact that they are surrounded by a mob of students) was broken by a statement from Naruto.

"Wow, Tsunade! Your boobs really do come in handy! Who knew they were so soft?!" the baka exclaimed grinning. He meant really did mean it as a compliment to lighten the atmosphere but of course, coming from him… what do you expect?

Sasuke, upon seeing this, slapped his forehead. Sakura followed then Neji, then Tenten, then Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata who just arrived.

Tsunade immediately stood up her face getting red with anger. "HOW DARE YOU?!" she eventually shouted. So far for that lucky, happy day she was looking forward to. "WHY is it that every time trouble arouses in this campus, YOU (she said pointing to Naruto) and YOU (pointing at Sasuke) are always around either starting it or making it worse!" she looked around the crowd and recognized two more faces that could ruin her day.

"Same goes to you Hyuuga and Nara!" by now, Tsunade was already on top of her raging anger. "Into my office! All four of you!" she said turning to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji then Shikamaru.

"But--" the other two who had nothing to do with this said.

"That is my final word! Good day!" and with that, she stormed off to her office dragging the four "destructors of peace" in her beloved school.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino just "Tsk-ed" the situation since they already saw it coming.

"Same as usual, isn't it?" Sakura asked turning to the girls.

"Yeah, I guess we better get used to this" Tenten replied.

"We kind of have to" Ino said.

"Yep, for the sake of our lives." Hinata added with a sigh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: it's so nice to be back. It's been a while since I've started writing again. I've been busy. Oh well, what do you think? Is it good enough? Tell me by sending reviews! They really make me happy. Flames are accepted since they help me learn. I know I've got a lot to work on and I really do want to improve.

There also is a possibility that I've made some mistakes or haven't made things a bit clear. Review this story for clarifications and I'll do everything I can to reply.


End file.
